


Vanilla And Lovin' It

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Old Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thinks that he’s old, and he wants to give Natasha a reason to stay with him. Somehow, him fucking it up isn’t even a bump in the road.(Tony Stark Bingo K4-Aphrodisiacs)





	Vanilla And Lovin' It

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I _really_ like older!Tony >.>

Believe it or not, Tony didn't care that he was getting older. Sure he missed how easily he could bounce back after an engineering binge, and it was inconvenient sometimes that he had to have glasses, but on the whole he didn't care. Hell, the arc reactor was causing him more problems than just aging was. Being Iron Man on top of that, again, more problems than just getting older. Maybe the issues were compounding-- likely-- so it would just be splitting hairs to try and divide what was at the fault of aging and what was because of his arc reactor/Iron Man lifestyle.

So Tony didn't care about the medicine or the glasses, the lack of flexibility or how easy he was to hurt these days. What he _did_ care about, was the fact that he and Natasha had been dating for a few months now. Nat was at least ten years younger than him, probably more, and he... well, he didn't want her to get bored. Tony was a lot of things, and while bored wasn't usually one of them, he kinda was these days as far as sex was concerned. She hadn't said anything, but there was no way that she would be perfectly happy if they kept doing exactly what they had been doing in the bedroom.

All of this led to him, glasses on, staring at his tablet like he was a grouchy old man that couldn't get technology to work. Absolutely ludicrous of course, but the screen was pretty close to his face and he was frowning at it. "You," he said uncharitably, bringing up a different article, "are not being helpful. I have treated you with love, and this is how you repay me: with scorn and ignorance."

"Who are you cursing?" Natasha asked, sounding amused.

"The interwebs," he said drily. He didn't close out of the tab because she would have seen it switch and been suspicious.

Instead, she leaned down to kiss his cheek and kept moving towards the kitchen. "Let me know if you need any help, I've been a little bored these days."

He felt a stab of apprehension. It could be, he reasoned, that they hadn't had a real fight in nearly a month, and ever since she became an Avenger full time she didn't do side missions for Shield. His mind was very reasonable about it, but his emotions didn't want to respond. Natasha wasn't one to play mind games with him, so he had to take it the way she'd said it. He cleared the search bar and tried again. He was going to find something to make her happy if it killed him.

* * *

Natasha made a face and spit it out into a napkin. "Apparently," she said slowly, trying to get all traces of green out of her mouth, "I do not like arugula." She'd had her doubts when Tony introduced the idea, but he seemed so happy as he unveiled it that she figured it was worth a try. Plus it had been nice to see the spark in his eyes as he flamboyantly declared that he was about to make their sex life twice as good as it already was. Not that she thought they needed it, mind, but it would make him happy so what was the harm? The harm was in her taste buds, apparently, because arugula tasted like _shit_.

She was trying to formulate the best way to tell Tony that while she appreciated the thought maybe they should skip the rest, when he spoke. "Sorry." He looked shamefaced, and significantly more downtrodden than she thought the situation called for. "I thought it would be fun."

"It was fun!" she said, injecting some cheer in her voice even though she wanted to scrub her tongue off. "I tried three new foods, that's pretty fun." Granted it would have been more fun if she liked any of them, but she hadn't expected pomegranate seeds to be so tart, or for oysters to be _quite_ that slimy. And hey, now she wouldn't order it while they were at a restaurant and embarrass herself, so that was nice.

He blew out a breath. "No it's fine, I should have thought of something better."

Better? She frowned. "What do you mean you should've thought of something better?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

He made a move to cover the little table back up, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Tony, I thought you did this because you wanted to, so I need you to explain what you mean by 'something better'." He didn't answer at first, so she started thinking aloud, watching him for what he reacted to. "It can't be about the food because we just ate, so it's not like you were hungry. They're aphrodisiacs, but it's not like we need the help there, so I don't really know why you wanted to do it." That got a reaction, so she reassessed. A little twitch of Tony's arm like he was afraid of where this line of questioning was going. "Tony, you didn't-" she stopped. Rephrased. "Are you getting bored with me? I mean, with us? Our sex life?"

" _No_ ," he said, the answer coming quickly enough that she stopped worrying.

"Then what is all this supposed to be for?" she asked, motioning at the table.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and Natasha could sense the way he thought about deflecting and tossed the idea aside. "Aren't _you_ bored? I mean, christ Natasha, you're ten years younger than me and I'm not exactly in the prime of my life," he said, motioning at his face which Nat assumed was supposed to be a reference to his wrinkles.

Did he... She cleared her throat. "Tony? Do you know what a silver fox is?"

"Yeah," he said, rolling his eyes dismissively, "but what does that have to do with-"

"Do you know that you are one?" she interrupted because she didn't want to let him finish and find out where he was going with that.

He froze, then blinked. And blinked again. "What."

"Tony, you are aging _very_ well. And even if you weren't, so what? I don't care about any of that." The same way, she knew, that he didn't actually care about her looks. They'd been past that by the time they had their first date. She walked over to him and put her hands on his face. "Look at me. Do I look like the sort of person that gives a single fuck about athletic sex or kinks or trying new shit?"

"I- well I _thought_ you were."

"And now?"

"Well now it seems like you're telling me that you aren't interested in the slightest and I'm starting to get embarrassed."

"I'm not interested in the slightest, but you don't need to be embarrassed. Cause honestly Tony? I've done the whole wild positions thing, and I can't say I care for it. It takes way too much effort." Not to mention that every single time she'd had to fake an orgasm from it. The pictures and commentary could say all day long that it was a great position 'for her', but her partners had always been sub-par. She trusted Tony to make it good, but she well and truly wasn't interested in that. Whoever said that the plain old missionary position was shit needed to find a partner they actually liked. "I like what we do together, and I'm not looking to change that."

"Really?" he asked, just this side of disbelieving.

"Really." She gave him a quick peck. "So stop worrying. If I want to mix it up, we can talk about it. If you ever want a change-- you, actually wanting it, not assuming that I want it-- then we can talk about it."

"I won't," he said, as if in warning.

"That's perfectly fine by me," she replied, kissing him again. "Can we forget about the cart of poison and have sex the way we both like?"

"It's not poison-" he started to defend automatically.

"Do you really want to take the time to convince me you're right about your food on this opinion?" she asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly while she hoped for the best. Sometimes this worked, sometimes it didn't.

"Pomegranates taste amazing," he mumbled.

"Then you can eat all the pomegranate seeds afterwards."

"They're supposed to be an aphrodisiac," he pointed out. "I can't eat them _after_ we have sex."

"Tony it's food. Literally, that's all it is. I doubt any of these actually affect sexual desire in any marked way." He got a glint in his eye that meant he would start on some weird science testing binge to prove her wrong, so she kissed him again, and this time she didn't stop until he wrapped his arms around her with zero intention of letting go.

Later, when they were sweaty and sated, cuddling on the bed, Natasha said, "That was great, let's never try new things."

"Does that mean you don't want me to eat you out?"

"We've done that before, it doesn't count as new." She paused, then added, "And don't you fucking dare stop."


End file.
